


Interlude

by gayspacenoir



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: M/M, honestly i don't know, its like midnight, there's too much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayspacenoir/pseuds/gayspacenoir
Summary: This is what happens with Juno and Peter after Midnight Fox and before Train From Nowhere





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, hello, hi. So this is my first time writing a fic for literally ANYTHING so like,,,,, sorry if it's a flop? Or maybe it's like okay-ish? Idk, you could comment what you think of it? Idk..... look at the end for more notes fam.

Juno Steel was not usually one to complain, but man was he tired. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so exhausted. Whether it was due to stress or lack of sleep was unclear, although a combination of the two seemed more likely.

As Juno clamored up the metal stairs which led to his apartment, he felt comforted by the nearness of his bed and the prospect of sleep. This possibility was what must have prevented him from sensing that something was off. 

The keys Juno held in his hand jangled loudly as he tried to force the correct key into the keyhole. After a few attempts, he found himself successful at getting the door unlocked. Juno slipped into his apartment and closed the door behind him. He basked in the dark and considered falling asleep right then and there. 'No', he thought to himself, 'at least make it to your bed'. 

Juno flicked the light on, finding a surprising site in his kitchen. Sitting at the table was Peter Nureyev. All at once, everything came back; the silky lips, the smooth skin, the fascinating smirk, the painful betrayal. Cologne permeated the air, and Juno already foresaw the weeks ahead of trying to get rid the smell. All of his senses suddenly receiving all this information drew a mere gasp from Juno’s lips.

“Hello, Juno,” Nureyev said, a smile approaching his mouth, “It’s been a while.”

Juno’s mouth tried to form words, but no acceptable ones came to mind. Finally, he exasperatedly asked, as if unsure, “Nureyev?”

“The very same,” Peter responded casually, as if it was a normal thing to just appear in someone’s kitchen unexpectedly. “Don’t get too comfortable, detective, we’re leaving immediately.” At this point, Nureyev began to stand.

“If you think I’m going anywhere with you—” Juno began, but was abruptly cut off

“I don’t think, Juno, i know,” Nureyev stated, smoothing his suit as he spoke, “You called me after all, by way of one Valles Vicky.”

“You’re Vicky’s— Ugh this can’t be happening,” Juno sighed, rubbing his eyes to check this wasn’t some dream.

“It is I’m afraid, and i have neither the time nor inclination to prove what’s plainly in front of you. Now, put on your coat give me your keys. We have a long night ahead of us.” Nureyev spoke plainly, almost to the point of harshness.

Juno snapped. “No,” he muttered, turning the lights back off. “You don’t get to come back into my life to make everything crazy again. I’m going to sleep, and then we can talk.”

“Juno,” Nureyev fumed, “Juno this is a serious matter.”

Juno did not reply. Instead he stood, conflicted. He needed to go, but he didn’t feel he should. Juno didn’t trust Nureyev as far as he could throw him. And, on the other hand, Juno didn’t trust himself. What if he fell for Nureyev again? The smell of his cologne alone brought was intoxicating, surfacing Juno’s memories.

The room was quiet, almost silent. Juno could faintly see Nureyev’s outline. 

“Juno, please,” Nureyev emphasized, “Time is, as they say, of the essence.”

“Fine,” Juno said, “Okay. We’ll go.”

Once Juno had his coat and a slightly less irritated attitude, the two were out the door. As Nureyev and Juno clamored into the latter’s car, Juno began to feel as if the vehicle was too close. Within five minutes, the car was filled with the stench of Nureyev and silence. 

The roads of Hyperion city were empty for the most part. The moon was high in the sky, and, even as Juno stared out his window, all he could think of was the man sitting beside him. 

The silence was finally broken when Nureyev cleared his throat and said, “Juno—”

“No,” Juno snapped, “No. You don’t just get to finesse your way out of this situation, Nureyev. I trusted you, and you stepped on the trust as if it was some doormat. Not again.”

Nureyev sighed, although whether it was apologetic or annoyed was debatable. Silence continued, long and painful. When Juno wasn’t thinking about just how much he wanted to grab Nureyev in a choke hold, he was thinking about how much he wanted to kiss Nureyev again. 

Eventually, city turned to desert, and no words had been exchanged still. The longer Juno sat in the passenger seat, the more he longed for sleep. Nureyev opened his mouth as if to speak, then closed it again. Juno finally spoke, saying, “You know, I really had feelings for you.”

“And I for you,” Nureyev returned, “Even if you don’t believe me now, I really did have feelings for you.”

“Well,” Juno said, just to say something. Silence seemed to be the enemy in this situation.

“Well indeed.”

“I would ask how you’ve been, but that seems a bit cliche.”

“Hm,” sighed Nureyev, almost contentedly. 

“Where are we even going?” 

“Ah,” Nureyev muttered, “That is the question, detective.”

“That… that didn’t answer my question,” Juno responded.

“So it did not,” Nureyev replied.

The car stopped, and Nureyev seemed content at the particular patch of dirt they had arrived to.

“Anything particularly special about this spot of land?” Juno questioned.

“Yes,” Nureyev answered, staring out the windshield.

This would be a long and unpleasant evening, of that Juno was sure. But, what he was unsure of was why it had to be, and why he was so sure. As the moon rose, the silence grew, until the car felt so full that it was almost necessary for Juno to speak again, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this is or why I wrote this, I just know it's now 12:30 am and I've been writing for at least 2 hours so, yeah. Let me know what you think/ how I can improve/ etc.! This was pretty fun to write and I want to do more! You can message my tumblr (@gayspacenoir) if you have any fic suggestions, too! Peace out, yo.


End file.
